


Dark Bonds

by Darkangelwitck



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, I don't know, I'm not even sure if this is going anywhere, xemnas not being an idiot and actually comes up with a good plan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangelwitck/pseuds/Darkangelwitck
Summary: An internal battle makes Xemnas reevaluate his plans for Roxas and Xion, and change them





	1. Change of Plans

It’d been almost a week since Axel has been sent to castle Oblivion, and Roxas has missed him a lot. He’d become very close friends with number XIV, Xion, which he was very happy about, they would share the icing on the cake after every mission, and Roxas could sense a very special bond between the two of them, but Axel was his first friend and he still missed him.  

 

Saix was no help at all, telling him that Axel will come back when his mission was done, and that he doesn’t know when said mission would be over, and after the third time Roxas asked that day, the blond just gave up. 

 

Walking through the corridor he arrived at the Grey Area, where he surprisingly found the Superior there. Roxas decided to take a chance and ask Xemnas if he somehow knew when Axel would come back.

 

“Superior?” Roxas called politely.

 

“Number XIII, do you need something?” the silver haired man asked in his raspy whisper of a voice -that deep down striked Roxas as wrong, but he never knew why- Ignoring that feeling he approached Xemnas closer and asked. 

 

“Do you, by any chance, know when Axel would be coming back from his mission?” 

 

It took Xemnas a few seconds to answer, “Unfortunately, I do not. He will come back when the mission is done.”

 

“I see,” Roxas said dejected hanging his head for a few seconds, “Thank you, Superior,” the blond boy said before turning around and leaving. Before Roxas could step out of the door however Xemnas called him.

 

“XIII.”

 

Roxas turned around questioningly. “Yes?” 

 

“I do have something to speak to you about. Come with XIV to my private champers in an hour.” 

 

“Yes, Superior, I’ll look for her immediately.” Xemnas nodded at Roxas’ answer, and watch the boy run out looking for his friend.

 

An internal argument was waging inside of the silver haired Nobody, not something out of the ordinary of course given the situation of his creation, however, this time, the other side, the one that must be Terra was being very...helpful. 

 

_ “The plan is stupid. Why sacrifice either of them to have the same power as one child when you can train both as they should’ve been trained and make them stronger?” _

 

_ “ _ **_... The plan is just fine. And why are you helping now?”_ **

 

_ “I’m not helping you do this atrocity… this is a compromise. Both of them become stronger, giving this Organization more powerful welders, and neither would have to be destroyed because you couldn’t bother raising them.” _

 

**_“We’re not a babysitter, we’re the leader to a very dangerous, very powerful Organization.”_ **

 

_ “Who does nothing all day but hail a damn heart shaped moon that isn’t even the real Kingdom Hearts! Face it, your original plan was shit.This one has more benefits.” _

 

_ “ _ **_It really displeases me that any part of my new self would be attached to these children.”_ **

 

Xemnas’ other side did not answer. However it was clear that the battle was won. Training Numbers XIII and XIV-

 

_ “Roxas and Xion.” _

As his other side was so happy to remind him, would be much more beneficial to him and the Organization in many ways, especially if whatever Number XI’s plan would come to fruition. 

 

So he instructed Thir-Roxas to come to him along with Xion. He should start thinking on how to approach this, loath as a part of him was to admit it, a speech would not be that beneficial. They were children, with hardly any memory or an exact identity, and he should approach them both as such. 

 

An hour past, it was the longest time Xemnas has gone without hailing Kingdom Hearts since it started being constructed... and another battle waged inside him… _ ’Maybe I should stop doing that so much...No, no it’s necessary...Not really, I look a little stupid...No I don’t,’ _ his thoughts were thankfully interpreted as a knock came.

 

“Enter,” he called.

 

The door to his champers opened and the youngest members of his Organization tentatively entered them.   

 

“Hello Superior,” XIV said. Her face to him had kept on changing, sometimes she looked like Ventus, other Times like Vanitas, even a companion of both. At the moment however she looked faceless, just unclear features under the hood. Xemnas didn’t spare it much thought for now, opting instead to start executing his plan.

 

“Hello XIV, XIII.”

 

“Is something wrong, Superior?” asked Roxas, tilting his head. 

 

“Not at all, in fact, I do believe that things would be rather improving for both of you. You see, I had a certain plan for you. However after… a lot of arguing with myself, I’ve decided to change it into something less… self destructive.”

 

Both of them blinked in confusion, exchanged a confused look, then turned back to him.

 

“Yes, I know that what I said is rather greatly confusing, but you don’t have to worry about it. Instead, you will start being trained.”

 

“Trained?” asked Xion confused.

 

“Don’t we know all that we need to know by now? I mean the other members-”

 

Xemnas raised his hand to silence Roxas, and the boy stopped talking immediately.

 

“While you both have learned rather quickly, even further than I expected, you have only scratched the surface of what you could learn.” 

 

Understanding dawned on both of them. “The new things that we’ll learn are a part of the new plan,” Roxas said. Xemnas nodded.

 

“The training will only be at my hands, no one should be told about it currently, not even Saix. At times I will ask you to go on special missions for your own training, and you might come back exhausted, so if Saix assigns you a mission that neither of you feels strong enough to complete, just come to me, no need to give excuses to number VII. Am I understood?” 

 

“Yes, Superior,” They answered simultaneously. 

 

“Any questions?” 

 

“Can’t I tell Axel when he comes back? He’s my friend, and he’ll be asking what I do if he doesn’t find me.”

 

“Perhaps, when the time is right to inform him. At the moment however, you two are to tell no one about it.”

 

“I understand,” he replied, looking at the ground a little dejected again. 

 

Xion glanced at Roxas, then asked, “When do we start?”

 

Roxas’ attention immediately returned to Xemnas.

 

“Now,” he answered.

 

“Right now?” Xion exclaimed in confusion.

 

“Do either of you have a problem with that?” he asked. 

 

Both glanced at each other once more and shock their heads. “No, sir.” 

 

“Good. Now I want you both to summon your Keyblades.” 

 

Both of them complied, it was quite confusing that both of them had the same Keyblade, but it didn’t matter... it would change soon enough. 

 

“These Keyblades that you use are fine, however there is more than one form of Keyblade. Each with its own powers and benefits. As time goes on, I expect both of you to claim your own.”

 

“Sir, if I may ask,” XIV said. Xemnas nodded.

 

“How do you know so much about the Keyblades?” 

 

“It is because I can use the Keyblade as well,” he answered with no hesitation. “And that information is one of the things that you must keep a secret.”

 

“Of course, but…”

 

“If you can use the Keyblade, then what’s so special about us?” Roxas continued. 

 

“You both are very special, in your own way. There are things that I can not yet explain, but I promise will become clear in time. You see, there is no “Chosen One” of the Keyblade, no only “One Master” of it either, merely people strong enough to use it. Not everyone has that strength. In that alone, you two are quite special, understood?” Both nodded once, in determination. 

 

“Good. Now,” he said opening a corridor of Darkness, “Follow me,” he ordered and both of them complied, putting their hoods on and entering into the Darkness. 

 

“Where are we?” asked Xion, looking around.

 

“A world made of dreams, devoid of any logic but its own, it is called Wonderland.”

 

“I’ve been here on one of my missions with Luxord.”

 

“Indeed, this place would be just fine. Summon your weapons once more, and stand across from one another.”

 

Once more both did as they were told. 

 

“Assume your battle stance.” Both mirrored each other. “Now show me your abilities.”

 

Roxas and Xion jumped at the same time, launching at each other with the Keyblade, clanking sounds raised as the Keyblades met, both of Xemnas’ students giving it their all. 

 

Roxas jumped back and Xion followed him, raising the Keyblade to hit but the blond boy dodged, before trying to hit number XIV himself. Xion blocked his attack, both of them struggled, trying to push the other back, but it was clear that they were both evenly-matched, neither of them could get the advantage.  

 

Both jumped back and attacked, Roxas was faster, sending Blizzara her way. The attack hit and Xion was flung back with a yelp. 

 

“Xion!?” XIII called back in concern. 

 

“I'm fine.”

 

“Resume fighting, XIII, number XIV is stronger than a mere Shadow.” Roxas glanced at Xemnas and nodded, Xion giving their leader a grateful smile for the trust in her. 

 

Roxas ran towards her ready to strike, but Xion was ready thanks to Roxas’ hesitation and was able to dodge him easily. She sent fire at her friend, which also sent him back, she ran with no hesitation towards him but Roxas had recovered quickly and was able to block her. Both became locked again trying to defeat the other. 

 

“That's enough,” Xemnas called, both immediately stopped, breathing hard. “You did quite well for the minimal knowledge that you have, you are both quiet powerful. That is enough for today, we shall work on your spells and strength in time. For the moment. XIII, do not hesitate next time, in any fight that you might have, if you do not wish to hurt someone, merely control the strength of your attacks, understood?”

 

“Yes, Superior,” he nodded. 

 

“XIV, we will work on your speed and reactions, as it seems that XIII has you beaten in that department.”

 

“Yes, Superior,” she nodded as well. 

 

“Let us return to the castle now,” he opened  another corridor, returning them all to his campers. 

 

“Before you leave, I have to ask you, has your mission from Saix been exhausting today?” Xemnas asked. Both of them opened their lips to answer but stopped, looking down.

 

“It’s alright if you both are. I merely ask both of you not to lie to me. Are you both, or either of you exhausted?”

 

“Yes,” they answered.

 

“Very well. That is all for today. I want to both to think about the revelations that you’ve had today. Remember that you can not tell anyone, and we will do this once again tomorrow. I will order Saix to give you a small mission, or one for both of you. Be ready.”

 

“Yes, Superior.” 

 

“I want you both to remember this,” he said, -as his other side urged him to do so-  stepping closer to them, putting his hand on their shoulders and kneeling down to be at their level, “You are both important, there is nothing and no one more important than you, no matter what anyone says. You’re both strong, but you can always get stronger. Have each other’s backs. We have a lot of enemies some that would be happy to tear you both apart, never trust them, only trust each other and me.” 

 

“Yes, Superior,” they said, a small smile on their faces. Number XIV’s hood fell down, and her face was no longer blank to him. It no longer looked like Ventus or Vanitas, not even Sora. She was a young girl with black hair. Her face was the face of the seventh Princess of light, with Ventus’ eyes, a small sweet smile on her face. Xemnas blinked, but stood up, and dismissed both of them. 

 

“XIV,” he called. Both of them froze at the door, and she glanced back at him.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Do not allow Saix to insult you anymore.” Her eyes widened before giving him a happy smile and nodding enthusiastically, both heading back to their own chambers. 

 

**_“I do not like this.”_ **

 

But Xemnas saw clearly, that what he was doing was making things better, making his plan stronger, and the margin of error less. Even if he would somehow get attached -which he didn’t believe to be possible- it wouldn’t really ruin anything that important. 

 

Xehanort had trained children before, but their loyalty was questionable at best. He had been cruel, unyielding and unforgiving. Because of that he was quite sure Vanitas would have turned on him given the chance, and that wasn't what Xemnas needed. What he needed was their loyalty, which means he shouldn’t be doing anything to jeopardize that loyalty, however annoyed part of him was at the prospect of it.   

  
  



	2. Welcome Back

A few days passed with Roxas and Xion training under Xemnas. The training was not hard, both he and Xion were picking things up fast.

Roxas could sense that the Superior was very pleased with him and Xion, even Roxas could see that both of them had come a long way. The Superior promised that their training would be intensified soon, and not only physically, Roxas wasn’t sure what he meant by that but both him and Xion were very excited to start.

His mission finally ended for the day and he was ready to go back to the castle before a familiar voice stopped him. “Nice job.”

Roxas’ head snapped towards the voice, seeing that Axel was back. Roxas’ eyes widened, and a sense of joy took over him.

“Axel!” he yelled happily and ran towards the redhead hugging him. Axel flinched, surprised at Roxas’ reaction to him being back. He raised his hands to remove Roxas from him but stopped. 

“I was so worried,” Roxas whispered.

“Worried? About me?” Axel asked with a laugh, not believing his ears. Roxas looked up at Axel’s eyes and nodded. 

“Of course I was,” he answered. “I was worried I would never see you again. Saix said everyone in Castle Oblivia was terminated.”

“Well I wasn’t, so,” he let out an amusing huff which Roxas respond to with a bigger smile. At that moment, Axel knew, he was screwed, he became truly attached to this kid, but something in him really didn’t care. The redhead just blamed it on having no heart to care with anymore, and simply refused to think about it further. 

“So what have I missed while I was away?” Axel asked after Roxas finally let him go. The blond boy thought for a second.

“Well, Xion and I became friends,” he said excitedly. 

“Xion? The new kid?” he asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yup,” Roxas replied with an excited nod. “She and I became really good friends.”

“She?” 

“ Yeah?” 

“Humm…”

“Saix is very terrible with her though.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah, the Superior told her not to talk it from him anymore, but she still hasn’t said a word to him yet.”

“Wait, the Superior?!” Axel asked confused. 

“Yeah,” Roxas nodded.

Axel raised his eyebrow in confusion. Usually all the superior does is give speech after speech after speech, and hail Kingdom Hearts, the fact that he took enough of an interest in his time to remotely talk to one of the members on something that isn’t related to Kingdom Hearts is very strange. 

“Why would Xemnas care?” Axel asked. 

Roxas started saying something before basing, he looked sad for a moment before shrugging. Axel’s suspicions of course rose, but for now, he saw no true alarm in the situation. 

“Very well, lets RTD, shall we?” Axel said.

Roxas nodded happily and opened a corridor of Darkness. “You wouldn’t mind if Xion joined us for the icing on the cake right?” Roxas asked a little nervous. 

Axel chuckled. In response, and shook his head. “No I guess not, she’s your friend too after all.” 

“Thanks, Axel!” Roxas said, eyes filling with joy and happiness. “Oh, and welcome home.” Axel’s lips were graced with a soft smile looking at the happiness in Roxas. It had been a truly long time since someone actually cared about him enough to be this happy at seeing him

or as happy as they could be without hearts.

After both Axel and Roxas gave Saix their report they both headed to the Watchtower. When they arrived someone was already sitting there, their hood was up, so Axel wasn't sure who it was, but Roxas merely smiled and greeted the person with a “Hi, Xion.”

Xion turned to them and gave Roxas a smile, or at least Axel believed so. 

“Look who's back,” Roxas said pointing at the redhead.

“Welcome back, Axel,” she said with a nod, and yes that was definitely a girl's voice. 

“Thanks...it's nice to see you too, Xion.” Axel wasn't sure, but he thought that she sent him a smile under that hood.

“So, ice cream?” She asked. 

“Sure, I'll go,” said Roxas. “I'll be right back.” Before Axel could stop him Roxas was already running down the stairs, and Axel was left alone with Xion. The redhead gave a sigh but sat down beside the girl anyway.

Roxas’ new friend. He wondered if he would like her too, or if she would annoy him like the rest of the Organization. 

“So, you and Roxas huh?” He finally asked.

“Umhm,” she answered, “ Roxas and I went on a mission together, then he said that I earned the Icing on the cake.”

“I see.” The kid just parroted him to her.

“Roxas really missed you,” she said suddenly, and Axel's head turned towards her. “He asked about you every day. Made me very excited to finally meet you.” He could tell that she was quite sincere in what she said. Even knowing her for so little a time he could see that she and Roxas shared a lot in common. There was a sense of innocence and wonder from both of them and Axel felt the need to protect it.

“I really hope we can be friends too,” she whispered timidly. 

Axel gave her a smile. “Don't be silly. We already are.” 

Her head snapped towards him in surprise. “Really?” She asked, hopeful and excited. “Of course. You're Roxas’ friend, which makes you my friend too. We gotta have each other's backs.” 

Seconds passed and Xion's hood came down. Axel's eyes widened. The girl looked almost exactly like Namine, only with shorter black hair. She had the softest smile, and happiest eyes, eyes that reminded him of Roxas. 

And that was when said blond came back with their ice cream. Roxas didn't seem to comment about Xion's hood being down, he simply gave her her awaited ice cream with a smile, one that she returned tenfold. 

Axel received his ice cream and Roxas sat between the two of them, giving Axel the same smile. The redhead returned his smile gratefully, and all three sat down watching the sunset, a bond being created between the three.

The three of them returned to the Castle that Never Was. Axel headed to his room unaware of his two friends’ other nightly plans. He simply threw himself on his bed and slept.

Roxas and Xion headed towards Xemnas’ chapters as usual in this time of night. Roxas nocked and a voice answered with “Enter.”

The two of them came inside to see Xemnas standing up.

“Good evening, Superior,” Xion said with a smile.

“Evening,” Xemnas answered with a nod. “Has anything new happen today?” 

“Axel's back!” Roxas said excitedly almost jumping of joy. 

Xemnas nodded “I heard. I hope that from now on, your mind will be at ease.” Roxas nodded happily. 

“Axel said that he and I are friends now too!” She said excitedly as well. 

Xemnas nodded with a small smile. That was good, with them attached to Axel and him both, it would make them more tied to the Organization. 

“What’s the training today?” Roxas asked. 

“Are we going to a new world today?” Xion asked just as excited. 

“No, there is no need for that today,” he answered them.

“Aww,” they both replied disappointed, and Xemnas simply had to smile at the two of them. 

“However, you will be learning something new today.” 

Both of their heads snapped up in excitement at him. 

“You both understand that every world is made from both light and Darkness, correct?” They nodded in response. “And while both of you are very powerful in the light, as Nobodies, made from the Darkness, you have the potential to use it.” He paused, to see if they both understand.

“Like opening Corredores to Darkness?” Roxas asked. Xemnas nodded, pleased. 

“That is correct. Your attacks come from your hearts, which I’m sure are filled with light, however, what you are going to try today, is tap into your own Darkness, and start using it alongside your light.” 

“Is that possible? Aren’t light and Darkness opposites?” Xion asked. 

“Darkness and Light should exist in balance. However the denizens of the light often reject the Darkness, and the denizens of the Dark reject the Light in retaliation, and in so, the war between the Light and Darkness never ends. There is never a balance, Light controls most, and Darkness is left weak, so it strikes back against its rival.”

The children nodded in understanding, so Xemnas continued. “That is what you must not do. You must embrace both, reject nither, use all that you have, and be the strongest you could be, do not turn the Darkness into Light, and do not turn the Light into Darkness, let both grow inside of you. Is that understood?” 

“Yes, Superior.” 

“Good.” He nodded. “Now, close your eyes.” They did as they were told. “Do not think, simply listen to my voice.” They nodded. “Fall. Do not fear it, simply let your selves go. When you are standing again, speak.” 

A few seconds passed then they spoke at the same time. “We’ve arrived.” 

“Good. Do not open your eyes. What do you see?” 

“How can we see if we do not open our eyes?” Asked Xion confused. 

“Simply look,” he answered softly.

“I see...Xion,” Roxas answered. 

“She is there with you?” Roxas nodded. 

Xion flinched suddenly and gasped. 

“Xion?” Xemnas asked.

“Someone… is holding my hand. Roxas?” 

“Yeah, that’s me,” Roxas whispered with a smile. Xemnas’ eyes widened, he wasn’t too sure what it meant that they both share the dive to the heart, but maybe that should be a question for another day. 

“It’s okay,” Roxas whispered again, only to Xion this time. “Just look.” 

Xion’s eyebrows knit together in a frown, she relaxed them and smiled. “I do see you!” she said with a giggle. 

“Very good,” Xemnas said. “Do you see anything else around you?”

“No, not really,” Roxas said. Everything around him was just endless Darkness except the shiny platform that he and Xion are standing on. 

“I do see something,” Xion said, tilting her head, which Xemnas saw. “I can’t see what it is though...It’s very far away.” 

“Yeah, I see that too. There’s another one though. Wait, no, two others,” Roxas exclaimed.

“Yeah, there are three, we can’t see them that well though,” Xion continued.

Xemnas frowned in confusion. He had a lot to think about due to these revelations this night. 

“Very well, look for the Darkness.”

“There is Darkness all around us,” said Roxas in confusion.

“No, you have to look for your own Darkness, little as it may be, look for it, grab it. Hold your hand up.” Roxas raised his hand presumably the one that isn’t holding Xion’s own. Both Roxas and Xion flinched, their heads started turning to several directions, as if looking for something. “Do not fear the Darkness.” 

Something was there, a presence both Xion and Roxas could sense it. They listened to the Superior’s words, they didn’t fear what was there. Then in front of them, something formed, unclear, and not solid. A part of it wrapped itself around Roxas’ hand, and Roxas grabbed it gently. 

“Hello?” Xion asked. 

The shape started to solidify, the Darkness that was wrapped around Roxas’ hand became itself a hand, the shape became a bod of Darkness, a little taller than Roxas, spiky locks of Darkness were in place of hair even more wild than Roxas’, his eyes had no pupils they were fully red. 

“Hello,” Roxas whispered with a gentle smile. The Darkness tilted it’s head, looking at Roxas -Xion believed- in confusion. The Darkness’ hand slid down Roxas’ arm until it reached Roxas’ own hand, then placed it’s palm gently against Roxas’ own. 

The black haired girl came closer to it and raised her hand. The Darkness flinched away but it didn’t let go of Roxas. Xion didn’t lower her hand, simply kept it raised with a gentle smile. The Darkness hesitated but grabbed her hand none the less. 

Roxas and Xion blinked their eyes open, for a split second Xemnas could swear their blue eyes had turned gold. Both of them fell to their knees. 

“We’re sorry, Superior,” Xion said.

“We’re tired,” Roxas continued a little confused as to why. 

Xemnas shock his head. “No,” he smiled at them. “You two have done, extraordinarily well. It’s time for both of you to rest. If you are both still too tired tomorrow simply refuse Saix’s mission, and send a Dusk to tell me.” 

Both of them smiled gratefully and nodded. “Thank you, Superior.” Without thinking the moment both of the children stood up, Xemnas ruffled their hair. The silver-haired Nobody froze and removed his hands from both of them. Roxas and Xion however only smiled brighter at him and both went back to their own rooms.


	3. Everything is against Saix today

The next day in the World that never was saw Saix, as usual, assigning assignments to the members. However, he frowned when he noticed two very important members were not here yet.

 

“Where are numbers XIII and XIV?” the blue-haired Nobody looked at the redhead in the room who was looking over his assignment. Axel on his part simply shrugged, he hasn’t seen Xion or Roxas either today which was in itself wired, but them not being here when it was routine to them at this point was even weirder… and a little worrying. 

 

Saix’s frowned harder and his glare intensified. He snapped his fingers and summoned two Dusks. “Get me, XIII and XIV, now, wherever they are!” The two Dusks went away to do as they were ordered...Only to come back seconds after to inform Saix that neither of them wanted to leave the bed.   

 

Saix's eye twitched before storming off to get to the rooms of the two. Axel recognizing the danger that his two little friends were gonna be in followed Saix in order to prevent him from the blood path he was constructing in his head. 

 

“Wait, Saix, just wait!” Axel called but he was too late, Saix had already kicked Roxas’ door open, and got inside.

 

“Number XIII!” Saix, well Axel wouldn't call it yelling...he aggressively growled at the bed. Said bed only had a small bundle in it that shifted in the bed until even the pillow was over his head.

 

“What do you and XIV think you're doing?” And the angry growling continued.

 

“Sleeping.” Was the only response. Saix's eyes narrowed and he started advancing at Roxas. Before Axel could stop him a voice made both of them freeze. 

 

“Number VII! What do you think you're doing?!” 

 

Axel and Saix both turned around to look at Xemnas standing there, glaring at both of them. The man's voice had had a hint of anger, which made the shock even bigger. Xemnas had never bothered to pretend to have any emotions before, perhaps a smirk or a satisfied smile, but he never showed anger. For a split second both Axel and Saix thought that they'd be turned into Dusks then and there. 

 

“N-numbers XIII and XIV did not show up to get their missions for the day, and they refused-”

 

“Leave them be.” Xemnas cut the blue-haired Nobody off.

 

Axel and Saix's eyes widened in shock. Axel's jaw particularly was about to fall, before he remembered yesterday’s conversation about Roxas the Superior and Xion but...Axel was not really ready to believe. This was a hell of a shock.

 

“B-but…” Saix stuttered, still unable to believe what has transpired in the last five minutes.

 

“Superior?” A weak voice asked from the bed. All the turned their eyes to the blond who was now sitting on the bed rubbing his eye. “Am I needed?” 

 

Saix opened his mouth to speak but Xemnas beat him to it. “No. Unless you or Xion are ready. Are you?” Xemnas’ voice was back to his whispery quality, which made both Nobodies turn their heads towards him again.

 

Roxas shrugged, not meeting Xemnas eyes. “Roxas, you and Xion made a promise.” 

 

This time Axel's jaw did fall. A bigger surprise came when Roxas said he was still a little tired, and all Xemnas did is to nod, as if he knew exactly what this was about.

 

“Go back to sleep, XIII. You and XIV will get your missions later this day instead, if you both feel up to it.” Roxas smiled gratefully at the silver-haired Nobody. He sent Axel a small one before throwing his head back at the pillow, and going back to sleep. Xemnas signaled for both Axel and Saix to get out of the room, which both of them hurried up to do. 

 

“Superior, if you-” 

 

“You will leave them be. Both of them,” Xemnas said firmly, an order that promised punishment if disobeyed.

 

“But...but why?” Saix asked not content to leave good enough alone, Axel merely stayed because he was curious as all hell. When Roxas said that the Superior had taken actual time out of his day to simply chat him and Xion, he was not expecting this...this protectiveness. He didn't know if he was happy or creeped out by it.

 

“Because these are my orders. You will do well not to question them, am I understood?” He answered the hard edge was back in his voice. Xemnas turned and started to leave before Saix called.

 

“Superior! Will this be a regular occurrence?”

 

“I do not know yet. It depends on how far they can go,” he answered mysteriously and continued to walk back to wherever he had been before.

 

A pregnant silence fell, with Axel’s eyes shifting from Saix to -the getting further away by the second- Xemnas.

 

“Well I’m off,” Axel said in a hurry opining a corridor before Saix can stop him. Needless to say, the blue-haired Nobody spent the day trying to ignore the frustration and anger he was feeling, because he did not feel, he did not get annoyed, especially at two little brats who were apparently getting spoiled by the superior for some unknown reason. 

 

It took Roxas and Xion until afternoon to be rested properly and wake up. The black haired girl headed towards Saix only to get his glare for no reason that she’s aware of. Xion flinched back in fear.

 

“Is this about me sleeping late? The Superior said I could,” she said timidly, and Saix narrowed his eyes in response. 

 

“It seems your uselessness had infected Number XIII as well. I don’t know why we bothered with you in the first place.” 

 

Xion flinched again, and turned her head down, tears almost filling her eyes before she got a determined look on her face, she raised her head in defiance and glared back at the blue haired man.

 

“I’d reevaluate the meaning of the word useless, cause it seems to me the only people who are getting us any closer to Kingdom Hearts are me and Roxas. While all you do is bark orders.” 

 

“It seems you’ve grown insolent, Saix said, but Xion didn’t back down, and kept glaring at him. “I have no mission for you today. Leave.” Wordlessly Xion did, Saix glared at her as she disappeared from his sight. 

 

“Well color me confused.” Xigbar’s voice cut Saix’s line of thought, and his glare turned to the eyepatch-wearing Nobody. “Puppet seems to have more confidence against you than usual. I thought you’d do something more drastic to remedy that.” 

 

“I would, but the Superior might not approve.”

 

Xigbar raised his eyebrow in confusion. Since when did Xemnas care how they treated Xion? 

 

“Come again?” 

 

Saix sighed but explained what had happened this morning anyway. Xigbar’s eyes widened in surprise. “Hmm, well maybe I should pay our honored superior a visit. After all, if he’s mellowing down thanks to the two kiddoes maybe we’ll actually get more vacation days if we asked really nicely,”  Xigbar said with a playful smirk.

 

Saix narrowed his eyes. “You do realize the Superior leaves these decisions to me, and doesn’t bother, right?” 

 

Xigbar merely shrugged and left the room whistling. Saix sighed tiredly and went back to his paperwork, sometimes he just wanted to throw all the papers on his desk away and go back to bed, let the Organization burn itself to the ground. But no, no, he had to do his job. He just needed to smack his head on the wall a few times that’s all. 

 

“Saix?”

 

_ “And speak of the annoying little prats.” _ Saix thought. 

 

“Number XIII, finally awake I see?” 

 

“The Superior said Xion and I could sleep in if we were still too tired.”

 

“Too tired from what?” Saix growled narrowing his eyes again. Roxas opened his mouth to answer but paused for a second and then shrugged. Saix sighed. “Fine. Join Luxord in Wonderland. He'll be done soon, but a few hearts are better than none.” 

 

Roxas nodded and obeyed with no words, Darkness surrounded him instead of opening a corridor and he disappeared. Saix blinked a few times. “Since when could he do that?” The blue-haired Nobody whispered to himself confused.   

In the corridors, Xigbar’s mind kept reeling at the prospect that Xemnas part of Xehanort was… taking care of two kids… Was there a chance that Terra was taking control? Xigbar wasn’t sure but decided to have fun with it anyway. He was curious to see where this leads, but he had to be sure he wouldn’t get killed in the middle of the night by a restored very angry Keyblade Master. 

 

“Hello Lord Xemnas!” The black haired Nobody called, as he came to see the Superior. As usual, he was hailing Kingdom Hearts which is a good sign...he hopes.

 

“Number II, what is it.” Xemnas merely turned his head looking at Xigbar from the corner of his eyes, looking annoyed for being interrupted. Xigbar just gave him a smirk and crossed his arms.

 

“So, I’ve heard from our resident Ladder climber, -that’s Saix by the way- that you’ve been giving the two kiddoes some...special treatment. Now, don’t you think that’s a little unfair for the rest of us who have been here for far longer?” Xigbar said, adopting a grieving look and waving his hands in emphasis.  

 

Xemnas’ eyes narrowed further at his second in command. “What I decide is none of your business.” 

 

“I’m just saying... both of the blond Kiddoes do remind us of a certain someone that was quite precious to half of you. I mean Terra isn’t taking control is he?”

 

“There is no control to be taken, I am one person not two in one.”

 

“Sure, sure.” Xigbar shrugged. “It’s not like I’d know...Oh, wait.” 

 

“Is that all?”  Xemnas asked and turned back fully to Kingdom Hearts.

 

Before Xigbar could retort, Xion’s scream was heard. Xemnas turned to the door in panic while Xigbar turned in surprise, both of them ran towards the scream. 

 

Xion’s door was flung open, Saix, Axel Xemnas, and Xigbar came in Axel and Xemnas with worried looks on their faces. They all froze as looking at the person looking at the mirror. She turned around and Xigbar saw a little girl, with short black hair and blue familiar eyes… with cat ears. Cat ears that twitched. 

 

“Who the hell is that?” was the thought that went through Saix and Xigbar’s heads. 

 

“XIV?” Xemnas asked softly trying to calm her down.

 

“XIV? Are, are we seeing the same person right now?” 

 

“Superior, Axel... I... I don’t know what happened.” fear and unshed tears were in her eyes, her tail...she has a tail now, was wiggling around.     

 

“Come here, XIV,” Xemnas whispered. The girl, -Xion, it was Xion- ran towards the silver-haired Nobody and hugged him. Xemnas put his hand on the small of her back, and with the other started stroking her head. If anyone in that room had had a heart, they would’ve gotten heart attacks by now. 

 

“It’s alright,” Xemnas whispered still stroking her head. 

 

“You’re not mad?” she asked whimpering a bit. 

 

Xemnas shook his head. “No, of course not.” the black haired girl buried her face in Xemnas’ chest, hugging him tighter. “Do you know how this happened?” Xemnas asked, she shook her head, still buried in the Superior's chest. 

 

“Very well. As far as I can see this isn’t a pressing matter. We’ll deal with this when XIII comes back.”

 

Xion let go and backed off a bit, she nodded, now calmer than she was after Xemnas’ reassurance. “Yes, Superior.” 

 

Xemnas nodded back then left, with no words. Xion’s attention went to the rest of the people in her room. Spotting Axel she ran towards him and hugged him with a smile, her ears perked up, twitching.

 

Axel smiled at her, and hugged her back, and started stroking her head, the black haired girl purred, and Axel just didn’t wanna stop hugging her. “How about we go sit in the Grey Area until Roxas comes back?” he said leading her out, with his hand on her back. She nodded happily walking beside Axel.  

 

Saix and Xigbar just stayed frozen in Xion’s room before Xigbar just yelled. “What the hell just happened?!”

 

Xion sat across Axel’s lap, purring happily as he kept stroking her hair. It didn’t take long for Luxord and Roxas to come back. Strangely enough, Luxord looked...Guilty, as if he did something bad enough that his poker face couldn’t stay in place, and Roxas’s hood was on. Axel stopped stroking Xion’s hair, and remover her gently. Xion let out a pathetic sound that drew Luxord and Roxas’ attention.

 

Luxord’s eyes became wider. Axel raised his eyebrow. 

 

“You too?” Roxas asked. Xion cocked her head to the side, not sure what he meant. Roxas let out a sigh and removed his hood. For everyone to see two yellow cat ears on top of his head and Roxas’ pouty face. Axel’s eyes widened, looking from Roxas to Xion.

 

“It was Luxord’ fault,” Roxas explained pointing at the Gambler with his thumb, Luxord just sighed and nodded. 

 

“...Maybe we should call the Superior,” Saix suddenly said, sounding tired. 

 

“Do you purr too?” Asked Xigbar with a grin on his face as he came closer to the blond.

 

Xemnas was informed of Roxas and Luxord’s arrival and Roxas’ condition. He headed to the Grey Area, only to see Roxas hissing at Saix. 

 

“XIII,” the silver-haired Nobody called. Roxas immediately stopped and everyone’s attention went to Xemnas. He gestured for both Xion and Roxas to come closer, which they did. 

 

“So you two have been affected together,” he commented.

 

“You don’t seem to be that surprised,” Xigbar pointed out. 

 

“I surmised that that was the case when Xion was changed seemingly with no reason.” 

 

“Well I guess, but how did you know it would affect her like that?” Xigbar did not let that go.

 

“Certain information that had become apparent last night,” he finally answered.

 

“You mean...they were with you last night?” Saix asked. “Why weren’t we informed?” 

 

“I do not have to reveal all of my plans, especially when they don’t concern you,” Xemnas answered. “Do we need to find a cure to this or is it simply temporary?” He asked turning to Luxord. 

 

Luxord sighed. “The...cat said temporary, but it will take a few days, a week at best.” 

 

Xemnas nodded. “Very well, then we do not need to worry about a thing,” he said and started to scratch Roxas’ chin. The blond boy purred with a big smile on his face. “Just be sure not to break whatever it is that could be broken, understood?”

 

Xion nodded. “We promise.” Xemnas stopped stroking Roxas’ chin, and the boy was disoriented for a few seconds before smiling back at Xemnas promising the same as Xion.  

 

In another world in an abandoned mansion, looking at Sora through a computer by Namine Diz and Riku.

 

“...Why is my best friend a cat?!” Riku asked in a panic.  

 

“I...don’t know,” answered the blond haired girl.

 

“I don’t think Sora needed to be cuter than he already is. How is that fair?” Riku’s voice was ready to crack at this point. Namine shrugged having no idea what’s going on, but she could tell that nothing bad happened to Sora, so she merely left to draw again leaving Riku to look at the monitor. 

  
  



End file.
